


Brillante como la Esperanza

by Seii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aunque en realidad no es un fic centrado en el romance, Eventualmente aparecerán más personajes, F/M, Muerte de un personaje secundario, No digan que no se los advertí, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seii/pseuds/Seii
Summary: Tras poner fin a una larga relación con Allura, Lance vuelve a la Tierra en búsqueda de lo que dejó atrás al partir.Y sin embargo, lo que dejó atrás no es necesariamente lo que va a encontrar a su regreso.¿O si lo es?Esta es una historia sobre nuevos comienzos.(This work will be translated to English, eventually)





	1. Chapter 1

\- Así que... volviste a la Tierra?

Él sólo asintió.  
Ella intento otra vez.

\- Definitivamente?  
\- ... sí. - contestó a regañadientes.

Sintió su mirada recorrerlo de arriba a abajo, y desvió la mirada. No quería ver la decepción en sus ojos claros ¿Reconocería ella lo que quedaba de su compañero en el hombre derrotado frente a ella? Había hecho todo su esfuerzo por lucir presentable para esta reunión, pero siendo sincero, con suerte se había sentido con ánimos para salir de la cama hoy. La ansiedad nunca antes había sido lo suyo en realidad, pero se había acostumbrado a su compañía en los últimos meses. Nadie podía cuestionarlo: no era cosa de todos los días tener una cita ( _alguna vez, hace años, su antiguo yo habría bromeado sobre las implicancias de ese término. Pero eso eran cosas del pasado; su yo actual no tenía energías para gastarlas en bromas_ ) con la doctora Katie Holt, la más grande eminencia científica residiendo actualmente en la Tierra. Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, ella había sido sólo Pidge, su compañera de equipo y de mil batallas, pero esos días parecían ya muy lejanos. Hacía mucho, demasiado tiempo que no veía a nadie de su antiguo equipo, mucho menos tener una conversación larga ¿Cómo podía comenzar?

Luego de un largo silencio, ella soltó un suspiro, frustrada.

\- Dejémonos de rodeos ¿está bien? ¿Qué sucedió con Allura? - Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos por sólo un momento, hasta que su cerebro de pateó a sí mismo por no recordar lo inteligente que siempre había sido Pidge. Viéndolo desde una perspectiva general, era algo bastante obvio; aún así, y aunque sabía que era inútil, sintió la necesidad de escudarse

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tiene que ver con Allura?

\- Lance - Una mirada de Pidge bastó para hacerlo darse cuenta de que la resistencia era inútil. El moreno suspiró y sintió su postura derrumbarse con él

\- Terminamos - la mujer frente a él dejó de revolver su té repentinamente, y sus ojos, inquisitivos, se posaron en él - Me di cuenta de que no iba a funcionar...

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- No sé cómo explicarlo... - Su mirada recorrió sus alrededores, buscando por donde comenzar. Sabía que tenía que dejar todo ir, pero eso no significaba que fuera sencillo. Miró al cielo y tragó saliva, tomando una decisión. No había mejor punto de partida que el comienzo ¿no?

\- Era... era maravilloso, al principio, tener  a esta preciosa princesa alienígena como mi novia. No podía creer mi suerte - sin darse cuenta, sus labios habían adoptado una sonrisa al recordar esos preciosos primeros meses. Todo parecía tan natural; ni siquiera tenían que hablar para saber lo que el otro quería, para hacer al otro sonreír - Parecíamos saber qué hacer alrededor del otro todo el tiempo, y para mí eso era suficiente. Llegué a sentir que podía sacrificar cualquier cosa solo por verla sonreír.

\- Luego tuvimos que dejar la Tierra - prosiguió - Ya sabes, la Colonia de Alteanos, la Coalición de Voltron, tratados de paz con los Galra, Allura tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer para permanecer en este pequeño y distante planeta, y yo me fui con ella. Pensé que podría con ello; esta vez mi familia sabía que seguía vivo, podría hablar con ellos o con ustedes cuando quisiera... o al menos eso pensé al principio, pero... - su voz adoptó un tono amargo

\- Pero? - preguntó Pidge, que había escuchado atentamente su divagar mientras agitaba su bebida.

-Con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que  extrañaba todo ¿sabes? Extrañaba la Tierra, aunque estuviera en ruinas, porque era mi hogar y seguía siendo hermosa para mí - Sus ojos azules se perdieron en el suelo del café donde se encontraban. Durante su tiempo como Paladín, había pasado por muchos, muchísimos planetas, todos con su propia belleza, impresionante y a veces extraña. Sin embargo, al final del día, en su corazón nada podía compararse con su Tierra natal. Probablemente no era una cosa de belleza; simplemente era que, a pesar de todo, la nostalgia lo llamaba de vuelta. Había echado de menos todo: la casa de Cuba donde había vivido con toda su familia, con su aroma a limpieza y comida casera, siempre llena de gritos y risas; la playa, su lugar favorito, con la brisa del océano golpeando su cara, la arena en sus pies y el sonido de las olas de fondo. Extrañaba los atardeceres y los amaneceres terrestres, el cielo azul, incluso las nubes grises y aburridas como las de ese día. Miró al cielo con una sonrisa burlona ¿cómo era posible que algo tan aburrido hubiese llegado a ser tan añorado?

\- Pero incluso más que a la Tierra, extrañaba a todos, a cada una de las personas que amaba y que había dejado atrás. Mi familia, sobre todo... y a ustedes - Posó los codos sobre el extremo de la mesa, y afirmó su rostro sobre sus manos unidas, devolviendo su mirada al suelo. Suspiró nuevamente ¿Cómo podía explicar el vacío que había sentido? ¿Cómo podía explicar que el silencio del Nuevo Castillo había llegado a ser desesperante para él? No había podido soportar la soledad de ser el único terrícola ahí. Volvió sus ojos a Pidge, que lo miraba en silencio con una expresión indescifrable - Dolía ¿sabes? Entrenar y no encontrarme a Shiro observándome desde la entrada para corregir mis fallos. Ir a la cocina y no ver a Hunk tratando de cocinar comida terrestre con ingredientes espaciales; o ir al laboratorio y no encontrarte a ti desarrollando un nuevo método para hackear otro sistema de seguridad Galra. Extrañaba nuestras bromas, nuestros entrenamientos, nuestras noches de juegos... ¡Diablos, incluso extrañaba a Keith, y era el único de nosotros al que podía ver al menos cada par de phoebs! - La voz del latino se quebró, y sus puños se cerraron sobre la mesa. Desvió la mirada y pestañeó rápidamente, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos; no quería inspirar lástima

\- Sabía que podía llamarlos, pero... no era lo mismo - continuó con una voz queda, tratando de componerse a sí mismo - Me di cuenta de que en realidad no me ayudaba, sólo me hacía extrañarlos más. Así que paré. No quería sentirme peor ni preocuparlos.

Cerró los ojos, recordando aquellas primeras llamadas, donde su familia y amigos le enviaban saludos mientras comentaban los avances de la reconstrucción de la Tierra. Se alegraba de verlos a todos sonriendo, cansados, pero avanzando para recuperar lo que los Galra habían destruido con su invasión.

Y sin embargo...

Los veía sonreír, y quería sonreír con ellos. Escuchaba sus problemas, y quería ayudarlos, quería acompañarlos en sus alegrías y sus pesares. Quería ayudar a reconstruir su hogar, ser parte de ello. Valoraba muchísimo que lo recordaran, que tuvieran un espacio en su mente y en su corazón para él, pero al final, él quería estar ahí. Quería volver. Porque habían sido un equipo, porque eran una familia, y si algo había aprendido Lance en su vida es que al final del día la familia vuelve a si misma.

Los extrañaba. Quería estar ahí para ellos.

Pero cuando terminaba la llamada, no podía dejar de pensar en que si todos estaban avanzando sin él, en realidad él mismo no era necesario ahí. _"Quizás están mejor sin mí"_ decía esa odiosa voz en su cabeza, la misma que había aprendido a ignorar durante su tiempo como Paladín. Había pensado que ya había superado esa etapa, pero en realidad volvió con más fuerza a la más mínima oportunidad.

No eran pensamientos agradables, así que se forzó a levantar su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada perpleja de la mujer frente a él, que se mordía el labio, al parecer sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que Pidge nunca había sido buena con estos temas en realidad, y no quería hacerla sentir más incómoda de lo que probablemente ya estaba. Quizás habría sido mejor conversar todo esto con Hunk, pero ya no tenía forma de contactarlo. Otro pensamiento desagradable.

 _"Concéntrate"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Y no es como si no hubiese podido venir a visitarlos - continuó luego de aclararse la garganta - pero el pensamiento de dejar a Allura sola allá arriba me detenía. No podría haber viajado tranquilo con eso. Y ella nunca habría podido venir conmigo, siempre tenía algo que hacer, un nuevo planeta que visitar, otra decisión importante que tomar, y simplemente, yo no podía dejarla sola.

Miró fijamente su café, que comenzaba a entibiarse, y tomó un tercio del vaso en un sorbo. Su padre nunca le perdonaría dejar que un buen café se arruinara por dejarlo enfriar. Respiró profundo y se enderezó, recordando las cosas que pasaban por su mente, las mentiras que se había dicho a si mismo en aquella época

\- Me dije a mi mismo que era lo que había decidido, que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, que Allura no se merecía un hombre que viviera en el pasado y no pudiera mirar hacia adelante. Dediqué todos mis esfuerzos a ser el compañero y protector que Allura necesitaba a su lado... - su mirada cayó nuevamente - Pero creo que ella nunca fue consciente de todo lo que estaba sacrificando por ella, encerrada como estaba en sus deberes para con el universo y con su gente. Con suerte pasábamos tiempo a solas, y cuando lo hacíamos, sólo hablaba de su trabajo, o de lo cansada pero orgullosa que estaba. Y me alegraba de su éxito, de verdad, pero al final, seguía sintiéndome solo. La verdad - su tono de voz era triste, pero resignado - era que no había nadie a mi lado, yo sólo estaba detrás de Allura, encandilado con su resplandor; siempre tratando de alcanzarla sin nunca realmente lograrlo. Me sentía solo y usado ¿sabes?

\- Lance...

\- ¿Quizás fui demasiado codicioso? - su voz se rompió nuevamente. Esas dudas aún lo comían por las noches: tenía miedo de haber tomado una decisión equivocada, de haber dejado ir a la mujer de sus sueños por una estupidez -  ¿Quizás debí resignarme a ese tipo de relación? Digo, nunca quise detenerla. Era realmente feliz con su éxito, sin importar lo solo que me sintiera. Y por un tiempo traté de conformarme con eso, realmente lo intente, pero al final no pude. Terminé dándome cuenta. Allura no era mía, nunca lo fue. Ella pertenecía a su pueblo, digo, era la Reina de una civilización perdida. Yo soy sólo un hombre de Cuba. Si no fuera por Voltron, nuestros caminos nunca se hubieran cruzado. Ella nunca sería lo que quería, alguien me acompañara en la vida, porque ella siempre antepondría a su pueblo. Y traté de aceptarlo, pero entonces...

Apretó el puño, recordando un tipo distinto de dolor. Suspiró.  
_"Ok, aquí vamos..."_

\- Pero  entonces, papá murió mientras estaba allá arriba, y eso me hizo recordar algo que había olvidado: las personas no son eternas, Pidge - el nudo en su garganta hizo que su voz sonara ronca. Alzó su rostro para verla de frente; sus ojos castaños de devolvieron una mirada sorprendida, y sólo entonces Lance recordó que no había hablado con nadie de la muerte de su padre.

\- Yo... - musitó ella, bajando la mirada - No lo sabía. Lo siento...

\- No, no, tranquila - respondió Lance agitando su mano abierta, antes de devolver sus ojos a su bebida y respirar profundo para proseguir - Es mi culpa por no decírselo a nadie. De todas formas, creo que ya acepté su ausencia, pero aún me siento culpable por no haber estado aquí...

Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente, mientras Pidge bebía un sorbo de té.

\- Como iba diciendo... eso me hizo darme cuenta del tiempo que había perdido y del tiempo que estaba perdiendo, lejos de casa y de mi familia. Lentamente toda la gente que amaba se alejaba, de una u otra forma, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. No junto a Allura al menos...  

Suspiró. Ahora venía la parte fea.

\- Así que hablé con Allura, y le dije. Que no podía seguir viviendo de esa forma, que ya había sido demasiado. Que... que quería terminarlo todo - apretó nuevamente sus puños - Al principio estaba furiosa, y aun no estoy seguro de que haya comprendido del todo mis razones, pero al final, me dejó ir. Quizás ya no tenía tiempo para preocuparse más por mí. O quizás en el fondo ella ya lo sabía, que esta sería la forma en que lo nuestro terminaría...

El latino tomó su vaso y comenzó a jugar con él, revolviendo lo poco que quedaba de café. Un pensamiento apareció en su cabeza, y sin darse cuenta, esbozó sonrisa auto despectiva.

\- ¿Sabes qué es triste, Pidge? Aún con todo eso, aún la amo. Pero no es lo mismo. Siempre seré su amigo y su aliado, pero no puedo caminar a su lado más. Mi corazón ya no lo soporta - soltó una risa por lo bajo, carente de alegría - ¿Cómo fui tan ciego? Lo nuestro nunca resultaría...

\- Lance - Pidge lo detuvo bruscamente. Su voz sonaba un poco ronca, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió - No eres un idiota por intentarlo. Fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para seguir el camino que escogiste, en ese entonces y ahora también. Eso es valorable.

Sus palabras eran amables, mucho más amables de lo que estaba acostumbrado a oír de ella, pero Lance no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que sólo lo decía para hacerlo sentir mejor. Volvió a sonreír sardónicamente.

\- Pero en el fondo, no conseguí nada ¿no es así? - ella pestañeó confundida

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Después de todo eso, simplemente quería descansar y dejar de pensar en eso. Traté de empezar de nuevo desde el principio, así que volví a la Tierra, volví con mi familia, pero ese fue otro problema... Mi familia cambió en el tiempo en que no estuve, y ahora se siente distante. Verónica está lejos por su trabajo, Luis también por su carrera, Marco tiene su propia familia que cuidar, y aunque Rachel aún vive con mi madre, también está haciendo su propia vida. Y mamá no ha sido la misma desde que papá murió... Ya nada es lo mismo. A pesar de que todos siguen aquí, es como si la familia que tuve alguna vez se hubiese perdido también.

Apretó su vaso con fuerza al recordar la visita a la nueva casa de su hermano. Marco y Lisa habían sido amables y hospitalarios, por supuesto; pero aún así, se había sentido un estorbo durante toda la semana que estuvo con ellos. Y sus sobrinos... recordarlos era una punzada en su pecho. " _¡Diablos, pareciera que ni siquiera se acuerdan de mí!"_ Era la adolescencia, había dicho Marco, que los hacía más distantes, pero diablos, eso había dolido.

\- ¿Ya qué más me queda, Pidge? - preguntó con angustia - Mi familia ya no está, ustedes tomaron cada uno su propio camino, y en realidad ya no tengo a quién más recurrir. Digo, ni siquiera me acuerdo de los nombres de mis amigos de la escuela antes del Cuartel Galáctico.  ¡Y los que recuerdo del Cuartel es sólo porque luché junto a ellos en la guerra! - exclamó exhausto, para luego respirar profundamente. Necesitaba calmarse; ella no merecía cargar con su mal humor - Siento que no hay un lugar en este mundo para mí. No con mi familia, al menos. Ya no con Allura. Y todos ustedes están separados y tienen sus propias vidas... No quiero molestar-

\- ¡Lance! - exclamó Pidge. El latino se detuvo en seco y levantó el rostro para mirarla, para realmente mirarla después de todo su desahogo. Por mucho que tratara de componer su expresión, sus labios fruncidos temblaban, y sus ojos brillaban con una humedad que él reconocía bastante bien en este punto de su vida.

\- Lo siento... te  hice llorar a ti también ¿no? No querías escuchar todo esto...

\- ¡No es eso! - negó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños. Si Lance no hubiera visto sus lágrimas, hubiese pensado en que estaba furiosa - ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Me duele verte así!

Él la observó en silencio mientras la mujer cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundo. Sabía que Pidge nunca había sido buena con las cosas sentimentales; por lo mismo, tenía la tendencia de callar todo hasta que ya no pudiera más, y a explotar a la mínima provocación, justo como ahora. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, tiempo que le concedió bebiendo lo último que quedaba de su café. Frente a él, la italiana exhaló lentamente, relajando su postura.

\- Cuando te fuiste, me dolió ¿sabes? - prosiguió en voz baja, mucho más calmada- Digo, creo a todos nos dolió. Somos un equipo y casi una familia después de todo ¿no? Pero pensé... pensamos que serías feliz junto a Allura, esa esperanza al menos me... nos hizo soportarlo. Y ver que en realidad no fue así, verte así ahora... Ya no pareces tú mismo.

Sus ojos castaños miraron hacia la calle a través de la ventana del café donde estaban. Por sobre su sorpresa ante sus palabras, Lance tuvo la impresión de que en ese momento se veía bastante frágil para alguien que la mayoría del tiempo transmitía una entereza admirable, con sus hombros caídos y sus cejas fruncidas en una expresión melancólica que no terminaba de entender.

\- Pienso que diste demasiado de ti mismo - explicó Pidge. Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Pestañeó; frente a él, ella tragó saliva y continuó - Al parecer, amas de una forma completa, entregando todo de ti. No digo que Allura no lo mereciera, sólo pienso que su prioridad siempre estuvo con su gente, no contigo. Si alguien como tú está con alguien, debería ser con una persona que te eligiera primero a ti.

\- Como si alguien como yo fuera a encontrar a alguien así... - ella lo miró con sus ojos abiertos como platos, y Lance tuvo la sensación de que estaba furiosa con él. Antes de que pudiera decir nada para calmarla, ella cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundamente, para luego soltar el suspiro de frustración más largo que había escuchado en esta tarde.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo con ese tipo de comentarios - dijo seria, volviendo a abrir los ojos - ¿Qué te hace pensar que no existe esa posibilidad? El Lance que yo conocí ya estaría coqueteándole a al menos  cinco chicas en lo que llevamos sentados aquí...

\- No estoy muy seguro de que quede algo del Loverboy Lance en mí en estos días...  - negó suavemente con la cabeza. Pidge puso los ojos en blanco por un momento antes de acercarse un poco para que nadie en el café la escuchara.

- _¡Eres un Paladín de Voltron!_ \- exclamó en un susurro - ¡Salvamos todo el Universo! ¡Y este planeta!

\- Admítelo, Pidge, hace años que no tenemos mucho trabajo como Paladines - respondió en voz baja - Todos ustedes tienen sus vidas, y yo soy el único que no ha logrado nada, que no ha avanzado nada. Como siempre, no puedo compararme con ustedes...

\- No creo que sea eso. Mira, Lance... - Pidge regresó a su asiento, y su voz regresó a su volumen normar, si bien también sonaba algo insegura - ¿No sientes que te perdiste algo sobre la vida? ¿Que un día abriste los ojos y de repente eras un adulto con una vida que ordenar? ¿Como que todos al tu alrededor ya lo hicieron, y eres el único que sigue en el punto de partida?

El asintió, lo que decía su compañera de equipo era bastante cercano a cómo se sentía en estos días. Ella prosiguió:

\- Te apuraste en ser un adulto demasiado pronto. Digo, todos lo hicimos. Bueno, quizás no Shiro... - miró hacia un lado antes de negar con la cabeza - De cualquier forma, supongo que no puedes ser un Paladín de Voltron sin crecer demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con todo lo demás? - preguntó el latino con impaciencia.

\- Voy a eso - contestó Pidge, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha - Mira, las personas normales crecen con su familia, van a la escuela, se gradúan, encuentran algo que quieren hacer  y comienzan  a orientar su vida hacia ello, no? Pienso que ese es el orden natural de las cosas. Pero nosotros no tuvimos ese lujo. Tuvimos que volvernos soldados y luchar por nuestras vidas y por el universo cuando éramos demasiado jóvenes. Teníamos una misión y objetivos claros, así que nunca tuvimos que cuestionarnos nada sobre nuestras vidas. Hacíamos sólo lo que el universo requería que hiciéramos.

La italiana hizo una pausa para tomar otro sorbo de té, mientras él la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso... tenía algo de sentido. Ella prosiguió, y sus palabras adquirieron un tono más severo.

\- Pero la guerra terminó, y el universo volvió a la normalidad... ¿y qué hay de nosotros? Ya no se necesitaban soldados. Y sin embargo, si sacamos esa parte de nosotros, la parte que nos preocupamos de cultivar todos esos años ¿qué nos queda? Volvimos al principio, cuando sólo éramos niños comenzando a vivir. Si, no éramos los mismos: habíamos conocido la guerra, y la pérdida, y que tan cruel e injusto el mundo puede ser, pero... volvimos a nuestro punto de partida. Perdimos nuestros objetivos. Toma mi caso como ejemplo: estaba obsesionada con encontrar a mi familia, los encontré, y entonces... ¿qué sigue? ¿Volver a mi vida normal? ¿Cómo podría, después de todo lo que viví? No te preocupes, es una pregunta retórica - añadió al ver la expresión de confusión en su rostro.

\- En fin, cuando volvimos a la Tierra, tuvimos que enfrentar esa verdad. Nuestros objetivos cambiaron, y tomamos las oportunidades que nos ayudarían a completarlos. Pienso que tu también lo hiciste. Tu objetivo era estar con Allura, y lo dejaste todo para ir con ella. Reconstruiste tu vida en torno a ella, y sólo ella. Pero ahora te diste cuenta que no es lo que estabas buscando... así que tienes que replantear tu vida una vez más, pensar en qué es lo que quieres hacer. Solo. Porque nadie puede decírtelo o escoger por ti. No yo. No Allura. No tu familia. Solo tú.

Lance quedó sin palabras. Pidge siempre había sido inteligente, pero este era un tipo de sabiduría que estaba bastante seguro de que no poseía antes.

\- Pareces saber un montón sobre esto...

\- Viene de la experiencia ¿sabías? - su expresión se suavizó y sus ojos volvieron a su té - Te lo dije: todos pasamos por lo mismo. Incluso Shiro, aunque no lo creas... Y recuerda cerrar la boca antes de que entre una mosca en ella.

No se había dado cuenta que había estado mirando a su compañera todo este tiempo con la boca abierta. Siguió su consejo, y la cerró con un gesto de indignación, tratando de conservar lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad. Ella rió, un sonido claro y agradable que no sabía que había extrañado tanto hasta que lo volvió a escuchar. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella levantó un dedo y lo apuntó.

\- En resumen, tienes que replantear tu vida, pero nadie te dice que lo hagas en este momento. La gente se apura en encontrar un camino que tomar, pero llega un punto en que te das cuenta de que en realidad tienes toda tu vida por delante para ello. De cualquier forma - su dedo dejó de apuntarlo y lo hizo girar en el aire, esbozando una sonrisa - podemos comenzar tratando de sacarte de un error.

\- ¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Dijiste que sentías que no tenías un lugar en la Tierra - aclaró seria - Pues bien, haré todo lo que pueda para que te des cuenta de que no es así. Aún tienes un lugar con nosotros, Lance.

Ella sonrió, y por un momento a Lance le pareció estar mirando directamente los rayos del sol, colándose entre las nubes. Algo demasiado brillante para sus ojos.  
Algo tan brillante como la esperanza

 

* * *

 

Volvió al pequeño departamento de ciudad Platt que ocupaba los fines de semana. Al día siguiente tendría que despertarse temprano y conducir por media hora hacia el Cuartel Galáctico, pero eso daba igual. Cerró la puerta tras ella, y soltó un suspiro, dejando caer sus muros, dejando ir todo lo que había contenido durante el día, y especialmente, durante su conversación con Lance.

Hacían varios años que no veía ni hablaba con su compañero de equipo; las circunstancias de la vida los habían ido separando lentamente; sin embargo, el cambio en su actitud era brutal. En sus recuerdos ( _preciados y dolorosos recuerdos, teñidos de sangre y luz estelar_ ), Lance era un bufón de risa fácil y puro encanto con las damas, en sus propias palabras; de piel perfecta y una sonrisa casi siempre presente en su rostro. En contraste, el hombre que había estado sentado frente a ella parecía una mala copia de su antiguo yo. Cabizbajo y taciturno, con los hombros caídos y sin devolverle la mirada, el cubano transmitía un sentimiento de derrota que no podía soportar. Dolía verlo así.

Y tampoco había sido fácil escucharlo hablar de su relación con Allura. Algo, algo que había estado oculto durante años, se rompía en su interior al oír la calidez con la que resonaba su nombre en sus labios, la añoranza que había en sus ojos azules. Sentía asco de sí misma al darse cuenta de que al menos una parte de ella, su peor parte, estaba feliz por tenerlo de vuelta en la Tierra, y sin Allura de por medio. Recordó la broma que siempre hacía Hunk.

 _\- "Verde de celos"_ ¿no?

Y también recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Lance, aún sabiendo bien que estaban incompletas.  
_"Si alguien como tú está con alguien, debería ser con una persona que te eligiera primero a ti"  
__"Alguien como yo"_ terminó con amargura en su mente.

Él ni siquiera había creído en que fuese posible que hubiese alguien así ¿Quién era el invisible aquí?

Suspiró.

Los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo por tanto tiempo, como una herida abierta, trataban de salir de su pecho, haciendo un agujero desde su interior. Pero como habían sido enterrados en su corazón hace tanto, ya ni siquiera tenían forma. No sabía que más hacer con ellos, más que ocultarlos y enterrarlos aún más profundo.

 _Ya no hay esperanza para tu corazón. Ha sido así por mucho, mucho tiempo..._  

 _"Pensé que ya habíamos superado esta fase..."_ se reclamó a sí misma, soltando otro suspiro.  

Pero habían problemas más importantes que atender en este momento.

Ella siempre estará a su lado, si, ayudándolo a encontrar su lugar en el universo, y en este mundo en particular.  
Porque eso era lo que haría una buena amiga ¿cierto?

_Y ella siempre había sido sólo una buena amiga._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera parte de este capítulo es lo más cercano a mi estilo habitual para escribir que tiene este fic. Son... desahogos de feelings? No es la narración de una historia, es sólo la descripción de los sentimientos de un personaje.  
> En este capítulo tenemos la oportunidad de explorar qué ha pasado en la Tierra en estos años, así que perdón si se me pasó la mano con las descripciones o los datos al margen.

_Te despedí bajo un cielo tan brillante que al verlo, sentía ganas de llorar. Tu futuro estaba en él, brillando con la misma intensidad, alejándose de mis manos cada vez más._

_No derramé lágrimas, puesto que nunca serían lo que se esperaría de mí, ni lo que tu querrías ver en un momento como ese. Te merecías una sonrisa radiante al partir, una que augurara el éxito que te esperaba en este cielo sin final._

_Así que te despedí forzando una sonrisa y palabras de buenos deseos, ocultando mi corazón tras el papel de buena amiga que necesitabas, callándome el sentimiento de añoranza por días que ya nunca llegarían._

_Te vi partir a las estrellas, dulce y cruel destino; pues en ellas hemos encontrado triunfos y tragedias, amistades y despedidas..._

_Te vi partir hacia un cielo brillante, mientras yo me quedé en la tierra, echando raíces en medio de un jardín de flores tan marchitas como mis ilusiones._

_Y si bien una parte de mí quería que todo fallase para tenerte de regreso lo antes posible, era consciente de que eso era sólo egoísmo de mi parte. No quiero cortar tus alas, ni entonces ni nunca, pues son una de las cosas que amo de ti.  
_ _Por eso, aún llorando, aún sufriendo; creí en ti y en tu futuro, brillante como las estrellas, y esperé a que tuvieras éxito en lo que te propusieras, en donde quiera que estuvieras._

_De todas formas, nunca tuve derecho a reclamarte para mí; nunca fuiste mío en primer lugar._

_Tú ni siquiera sabrás de todo esto; tú nunca conocerás lo que pasa por mi corazón.  
_ _Tú jamás sabrás todo lo que siento por ti._

_Porque ¿Qué bien nos haría que lo admitiera?  
_ _Sería sólo una carga en tu consciencia; sería sólo un signo de debilidad de mi parte._

_Es mejor que no lo sepas, lo mucho que me costó verte partir._

_Estos sentimientos que nunca te alcanzarán a ti, lejano y distante como una estrella, se escapan a través de las lágrimas solitarias que fluyen en mis mejillas por las noches, cuando nadie las podrá ver._

_Hiciste que alguien como yo, que nunca puso mucha atención a su corazón, lo encontrara por primera vez. Y tú, que ahora dejas un vacío en él, nunca sabrás cómo te quise de verdad..._

_(¿No es gracioso, como al final mi vida repite despedidas una y otra vez?  
_ _La diferencia es que en este caso, no importa cuánto lo desee, no iré tras de ti, pues mi lugar está aquí)_

_La Tierra renace, la ciudad vuelve a construirse, la gente se levanta y vuelve a andar a mi alrededor. Y es extraño, como todo parece volver a la normalidad sin ti._

_Como si aquellos días que pasamos juntos perdidos en la estrellas fueran sólo una ilusión._

_El tiempo sigue y sigue fluyendo, y tu ausencia cobra el dolor de una vieja herida que en realidad nunca sanó._

_No es que no pueda vivir sin ti, pero desde que te fuiste hay algo frío dentro de mí. Mis sentimientos por ti, que ya no tienen dónde ir; un ramo de rosas cristalizado en hielo para la eternidad._

_Sigo viviendo como antes, porque no tengo otra forma de avanzar, siendo la persona que llegué a ser después de todos esos años de lucha, junto a ti y a los demás._

_No necesito a nadie._  
_Tengo mis proyectos y mis metas, mi familia y mis sueños.  
_ _Y ninguno de ellos te incluye a ti._

_... Porque si lo hicieran, estarían sentenciados a morir antes de siquiera nacer._

_Quizás perdí algo de mí misma al verte partir, quizás se fue contigo a las estrellas. Quizás era mi mejor parte, quizás era una parte que mi amor por ti me enseñó que en realidad sí existía dentro de mí._

_Días aburridos, noches frías; días largos, noches solitarias. Insípidos, parecen pasar rápidamente sin que me dé cuenta, mientras la gente camina frente a mí, y yo me quedo en el mismo punto, pequeño y congelado._

_Quizás en realidad no tengo mi vida tan resuelta como tú piensas..._

_Y al ver la nueva Tierra, bañada en el sol del atardecer, mismos atardeceres que tú adorabas contemplar, me pregunto..._

_¿Tu sonrisa seguirá siendo tan cálida como el paisaje ante mí, incluso aunque estés tan lejos de aquí? ¿Aún sería capaz de derretir el hielo en que se ha convertido una parte de mí?_

_Son inútiles, estos pensamientos. Incluso aunque tu sonrisa fuera aún más radiante que antes, siempre le perteneció a alguien más._

 

* * *

 

\- Oye, esto se ve bonito... - comentó Lance al entrar, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Sí, bueno... - contestó ella cerrando la puerta de su departamento en Ciudad Platt - En realidad, podría vivir en mi trabajo, y de hecho suelo hacerlo durante la semana, pero quedarme allá los fines de semana es algo deprimente.

\- Espera... - dijo él, dado un vistazo a su alrededor - ¿Nadie más vive aquí?

\- Nop. Mis padres volvieron a Italia cuando mi papá se retiró. Matt suele quedarse aquí cuando está en la Tierra, pero por ahora está en el espacio trabajando en una misión humanitaria. Tendría un perro si pudiera, pero no habría nadie que lo cuidara en la semana...

Pidge le había dicho que se quedara en su casa mientras estuviera en la ciudad. No había razón para que el cubano se quedara en un hotel cuando ella tenía dos habitaciones perfectamente disponibles en su departamento, sin importar que tan barato pareciera el hotel en comparación a la pensión que cada Paladín recibía como recompensa por salvar a la Tierra y al Universo. Además, ambos lo extrañaban, vivir juntos, verse todos los días, compartir las comidas y...

\- ¿Puedo tentarte con algo? - preguntó Pidge luego de quitarse su abrigo y colgarlo en un perchero cerca de la puerta. Él la miró con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Oh? ¿No eres muy joven para beber?

\- Lance, han pasado años... - repuso ella secamente - Eso era antes de que dejaras la Tierra

\- Oh, cierto - el moreno se encogió de hombros - Lo siento, es difícil dejar los hábitos

\- De cualquier forma, no me refería a alcohol - suspiró cansada, antes de sonreírle - ¿quieres jugar Killbot Phantasm? Tengo la GameFlux en la habitación de Matt.

El rostro de Lance se iluminó. Cuando se separaron, Pidge había insistido en que se llevara consigo la consola que habían comprado juntos aquella vez que visitaron el Mall Espacial.  _"Para que tengas algo con lo que matar el tiempo y no vivas fastidiando a Allura"_  había dicho en ese entonces, y luego había agregado en voz baja  _"Y para que nos recuerdes"_. Dicha GameFlux ahora se encontraba juntando polvo en la casa de su madre, ya que Lance no había descubierto como hacerla funcionar en los nuevos televisores que comenzaron a aparecer luego de la invasión Galra.

\- ¿Compraste otra? ¿Dónde la encontraste? - preguntó el cubano con sorpresa - Pensé que habían dejado de producirlas desde hace años...

\- Aunque suene ridículo, tuve que ir al Mall Espacial para comprarla. Por supuesto, venía con otra vaca, pero esa se la regalé a Hunk. ¿Entonces eso es un sí? - preguntó la italiana, caminando hacia una de las habitaciones.

\- Totalmente - la italiana sonrió antes de desaparecer por el pasillo - Dios, no he jugado esto en años...

\- ¿No? - preguntó desde una de las habitaciones, donde se escuchaba movimiento.

\- Sí... - respondió Lance, mirando el techo pensativo -¿Sabes? Después de un tiempo se vuelve aburrido jugar solo, y Allura nunca entendió del todo cómo jugar. No es que tuviera mucho tiempo para ello...

Pidge regresó a la sala de estar con la consola en sus manos, y encontró a su amigo mirando hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella conocía bastante bien el techo de su departamento para saber que no había nada que pudiera molestarlo ahí, así que debía ser algo más.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Probablemente estaré demasiado oxidado para jugar contigo... - contestó él en voz baja, algo triste.

\- Bueno... - ella se arrodilló frente al televisor y comenzó a conectar varios cables entre la televisión y la consola. Sus ojos azules dejaron el techo para posarse en su pequeña figura - De cualquier forma, nunca has sido mejor que yo en esto, y eso nunca te ha detenido antes...

\- ¡Oye! - exclamó Lance, enderezándose en el sillón donde se había dejado caer - ¡Antes podía darte una paliza en este juego!

\- Sí, claro - contestó ella en todo sarcástico. Rodó sus ojos para un mayor efecto.

\- ¡De verdad! De hecho, dame eso ¡Te lo voy a demostrar ahora mismo!

\- Eso era lo que quería escuchar... - dijo Pidge con una sonrisa, alcanzándole el control. Él se lo quitó de las manos, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente, esta vez en una expresión de decisión. Inició el juego, sin darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba con una expresión más suave y cariñosa de la que podría esperar.

_"Es poco... pero es un avance"_

 

\- ¡Gané! ¡Te gané! - celebró el moreno al finalizar la partida, apuntándola con los dedos antes de comenzar una danza de victoria improvisada.

\- ¡No es justo, desconectaste mi control! - reclamó ella, furiosa

\- Sigue quejándote todo lo que quieras, Pidge, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale - ella tomó una papita del plato de snacks que había ido a buscar a la cocina mientras jugaban, y se la tiró a la cara. La ofensiva papita fue a dar directo al ojo izquierdo de su amigo, que soltó una maldición y se tomo la cara con las manos. Ella sonrió satisfecha; nunca había sido tan buena como Lance, pero su puntería seguía estando dentro de parámetros adecuados para un Paladín de Voltron.

\- ¡Oye!

\- En el amor y la guerra todo se vale ¿no? - repitió sus palabras de antes. Lance sacó las manos de su rostro y ambos se miraron fijamente antes de soltar una carcajada.

Ella dejó de reír antes que él; los músculos de su abdomen comenzaban a doler y sus pulmones reclamaban por oxígeno. Tomó una bocanada de aire mientras contemplaba lo último de la risa de amigo. Sonaba sincera, fuerte, justo como antes.

Una agradable calidez inundó su pecho.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Pidge lo despertó antes del amanecer, insistiéndole en que debía acompañarla a un lugar. Lance se levantó de la cama, tomó una ducha y se vistió casi por inercia, mientras su amiga lo apresuraba desde la cocina. Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarle su destino, ella lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia su auto, estacionado en el subterráneo del edificio.  

\- En serio, Pidge, no son ni las 7 de la mañana - reclamó el moreno, reprimiendo un bostezo -  ¿Hacia dónde me llevas? ¿No tienes que trabajar hoy?

\- Precisamente - contesto la mujer, encendiendo el motor - Vamos a mi trabajo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Confía en mí, te hará bien - ella le dedicó una sonrisa segura antes de comenzar a sacar el auto.

Él guardó silencio, teniendo el presentimiento de que no sería capaz de sacarle más información que esa. Avanzaron por las calles casi sin detenerse; muy poca gente transitaba a esa hora por la ciudad. Pidge tomó la calle principal y siguió por ella, incluso después de que las casas y edificios comenzaron a desaparecer y la calle se convertía en una carretera. Lance se dio cuenta de que estaban saliendo de la ciudad hacia el desierto cercano, y tuvo una ligera sospecha.

\- Este camino lleva a la Sede Central del Cuartel - dijo él, mientras veía por la ventana como los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban en el horizonte

\- Sep - asintió ella sin despegar los ojos del camino.

\- ¿Estás trabajando ahí?

\- Sep

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Es información clasificada.

-Oh, vamos... - Lance dejó de mirar hacia la ventana para encararla. Seguía con la mirada fija en el camino, pero sus labios trataban en vano de contener una sonrisa. Los ojos castaños se posaron en él por un segundo antes de regresar hacia el frente, y ella rió por lo bajo

\- Sólo te estoy tomando el pelo - admitió, pero antes de que él pudiera reclamar, ella siguió hablando - Pero fuera de broma, ya estamos por llegar. Una vez que estemos allá lo sabrás de inmediato.

Lance devolvió la mirada al camino. A lo lejos, las siluetas de unas instalaciones bastante familiares se dibujaban contra el cielo, acercándose rápidamente. En cosa de unos diez minutos, llegaron al puesto de guardia, donde Pidge mostró sus identificaciones (Lance se preguntó en qué momento su amiga le había robado la suya) y les permitieron el paso al recinto.

La Sede Central del Cuartel Galáctico era un lugar que había conocido bien en su tiempo, pero Lance no lo había visitado desde hace años, desde la última vez que había estado en la Tierra. Podía distinguir la mayoría de las instalaciones construidas antes de la invasión Galra, todas ellas intactas gracias a la barrera de partículas desarrollada por el padre de Pidge, pero habían un par de edificios nuevos que no conocía. Mientras tanto, Pidge detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento de oficiales, en un sitio frente a una placa que indicaba el lugar reservado para la "Dra. Katie Holt"

\- Doctora Holt ¿eh? - comentó Lance casualmente, luego de bajarse del auto y ver el cártel - ¿Entonces estás haciendo clases?

\- Alguien tiene que iluminar a las futuras generaciones ¿no? - contestó ella cerrando el auto.

\- Por supuesto. Porque no es como si fueran sólo un par de años menores que tú.

\- Aún así son más jóvenes que yo.

\- Entonces... ¿tengo que llamarte Doctora desde ahora? Porque "Doctora Pidge" suena ridículo - ella rió y le dio un codazo.

\- Ni te atrevas, no podría tomármelo en serio viniendo de ti - contestó conteniendo apenas la risa ante la expresión de indignación del moreno, que se acariciaba el brazo en la zona donde lo había golpeado. Luego de respirar profundo para componerse, agregó en tono serio -  De todos modos, no me digas Pidge si hay más gente presente, nadie aquí sabe de ese apodo.

\- Entendido, doctora Pidge - ella lo miro con reproche, a lo que el latino levantó las manos como admitiendo su culpa - Tranquila, sólo bromeo.

Siguió a su amiga en dirección hacia uno de los edificios más cercanos, el cual reconoció como la Escuela de Cadetes. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Había vivido aquí dos años, antes de que el aterrizaje de Shiro y el encuentro con el León Azul cambiaran su vida para siempre; pero después de eso sólo había regresado apresuradamente una vez para recoger las cosas que habían quedado en su habitación, antes de partir otra vez. Ingresaron al edificio y caminaron en silencio por uno de los pasillos principales, mientras Lance examinaba todo a su alrededor. Habían un par de cambios, pero el ambiente reinante, una extraña combinación de escuela  y cuartel militar, se mantenía intacto. Doblaron hacia un pasillo lateral y se cruzaron con tres adolescentes que vestían el uniforme de cadetes del Cuartel. Al ver a su acompañante, los tres se formaron y se cuadraron para saludarla, y Lance tuvo un súbito ataque de nostalgia al recordarse a sí mismo, Hunk y Pidge en la misma situación. Parecían memorias provenientes de una vida completamente distinta, una vida mucho más simple.

Luego de pasarlos, una extraña inquietud invadió su mente. Le costó bastante identificar de donde provenía.

\- Espera... ¿no nos reconocieron? - preguntó en un susurro - ¿A ti, al menos?

\- Si, verás... - Pidge dijo con voz baja, mientras seguía caminando. Sus ojos se posaron en el suelo, pero Lance podía darse cuenta de que en realidad miraban más allá, hacia el pasado - Después de la guerra, quería que mi vida regresara a la normalidad. Algo casi imposible siendo conocida como un Paladín de Voltron ¿no? Bueno, mi padre se imaginó que ese sería el caso, así que me ayudó a dejar todos los reportes oficiales y los artículos de los medios de comunicación a nombre de mi identidad falsa. Al final resultó bastante conveniente falsear todos mis registros en el Cuartel cuando me infiltré aquí...

Otro grupo de estudiantes se acercaba por el pasillo, por lo que ella calló bruscamente. Como el grupo anterior, se detuvieron a saludarla antes de apresurarse hacia sus clases de la mañana. Una vez que el pasillo estuvo despejado, Pidge prosiguió con su explicación.

\- Así que, para la gente de la Tierra, el Paladín del León Verde es un hombre joven llamado Pidge Gunderson, y nadie sabe dónde fue después de la guerra. Katie Holt es sólo la hija del Almirante en retiro Samuel Holt.

\- ¿Y nadie sospecha nada? - preguntó Lance con asombro - Digo, eres la experta en tecnología alienígena más importante en todo el planeta, eso tiene que llamar la atención aunque sea un poco.

\- Mi padre fue el primero en integrar la tecnología terrestre con la alienígena, al menos para el conocimiento público de los habitantes de la Tierra, y el hombre que diseño y estuvo a cargo de la construcción del Atlas y las naves MFE. No creo que a nadie le sorprenda que su hija haya seguido sus pasos... - ella pareció meditar algo unos segundos - Aunque si nos ven juntos, podrían ver algunos parecidos, pero no es como si tuvieras un cartel con tu nombre colgando del cuello ¿cierto?

 

* * *

 

_"Y tú ya no parece tú mismo"_ Esas palabras estaban en la punta de la lengua de Pidge, pero no podía decírselas directamente. Mientras su amigo estaba distraído contemplando todos los cambios en el Cuartel, ella le dio otra mirada de pies a cabeza. Los cambios en él no eran tan notorios a simple vista, pero ella había conocido a Lance por mucho tiempo, en sus mejores y peores momentos. Estaba un poco pálido, un poco delgado, su postura un poco demasiado cautelosa para una persona como él; todo eso era suficiente para hacerla preocuparse. Su piel estaba un poco seca, y sabía perfectamente que el Lance que ella había conocido nunca se dejaría llegar a ese punto, mucho menos presentarse así en público. Y más importante que todo eso, ahora sonreía mucho menos que de costumbre, y su corazón sintió una punzada de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de las pocas sonrisas que había visto en su rostro desde que se reencontraron. La risa de ayer había sido una agradable excepción a la regla, un dulce sonido que había quedado resonando en su cabeza incluso cuando estaba sola en su habitación, tratando de dormir.

Un silbido de Lance la sacó de sus pensamientos. Habían atravesado el edificio donde se alojaba la Escuela de Cadetes, y ahora atravesaban un patio de prácticas interior, siguiendo por un sendero que se dirigía hacia otro edificio. Éste se alzaba imponente ante ellos, y su entrada estaba custodiada por dos oficiales.

\- Esto es nuevo... - comentó su compañero

\- Este edificio alberga el Comando Central - explicó ella, tras aclararse la garganta. Lance se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Realmente podemos entrar aquí?

\- Oye, son beneficios de ser Paladines de Voltron ¿no? - Pidge se encogió de hombros - Además, trabajo en este lugar. Tengo que entrar ahí para ver a mi jefe.

\- ¿Tu jefe? ¿Vamos a ver a tu jefe?

\- Si ¿Has escuchado sobre el Almirante Shirogane? Creo que se alegrará de verte - respondió ella en un tono juguetón. La mandíbula de Lance cayó.

\- ¡¿Shiro es Almirante?!

\- Shhh - lo calló ella, mirando de reojo a los guardias frente a ella. Ninguno parecía haberse inmutado por la exclamación del latino, así que suspiró y continuó hablando, más tranquila - Después de que mi padre se retiró, los altos cargos querían que asumiera un rostro nuevo, pero reconocido. Shiro era la opción perfecta; joven, pero ya era un héroe de guerra, un piloto legendario, y estaba bien relacionado incluso fuera de la Tierra.

\- Eso tiene sentido... - dijo él en voz baja, girando sobre sus talones.

\- ¿Por qué te estás dando vuelta?

\- Creo que sólo lo molestaré. Shiro tiene que tener mejores cosas que hacer que recibir a un viejo subordinado.

\- Lance. Detente ahora mismo - dijo ella con severidad. Su tono fue tal que el latino se paró en seco - Necesitas enfrentar esos miedos, y necesitas ver que son irracionales. Somos un equipo, y aunque ya no estamos juntos, aún estamos ahí para el otro en caso de necesidad. Yo al menos aún considero a todos una parte de mi familia, y estoy segura de que Shiro también. Él siempre nos pregunta por ti a mí o a Hunk.

\- Pidge... - él se giró hacia ella, al parecer buscando un argumento para rebatirla, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, ella rebuscó algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo y se lo estampó en su pecho.

\- Ten, tu identificación. Los guardias tienen que revisarla a la entrada.

Sin decir más, ella siguió caminando. Detrás de ella, sintió como su compañero la seguía con paso vacilante y sonrió victoriosa.

 

* * *

 

\- Buenos días - Pidge saludó a los guardias con una voz seria, mientras les presentaba su identificación - Estamos aquí para ver al Almirante Shirogane.

Su compañera lo instó con la mirada a hacer lo mismo. Los guardias revisaron sus documentos rápidamente antes de que uno de ellos se volteara hacia un intercomunicador, y enviara un mensaje que Lance no alcanzó a escuchar.

\- Todo en orden - dijo éste al recibir la respuesta del interior - Pueden pasar. Mayor Holt, Mayor Guerrero.

Ambos guardias se cuadraron en un saludo como despedida. A Lance se le hizo extraño escuchar a alguien referirse a él con su rango militar terrestre. Luego de la invasión Galra, a todos los Paladines de Voltron se les había otorgado el rango honorario de Mayor; pero él no permaneció lo suficiente en la Tierra como para volver a acostumbrarse a la jerarquía militar. Además, tenía que admitir que en el espacio ésta se hacía mucho más relajada, más aún si te relacionabas con grandes dignatarios y dirigentes de las fuerzas de orden intergalácticos diariamente. Pidge les devolvió el saludo del mismo modo, y el latino la imitó, para luego seguirla hacia el interior del edificio.

Uno podría esperar que la decoración del Comando Central del Cuartel Galáctico fuera bastante pomposa, pero no era el caso: el piso y las paredes tenían el mismo aspecto moderno y austero del resto de las instalaciones. Lance podía entender por qué: luego de la invasión Galra, la Tierra no tenía recursos que derrochar en ostentaciones innecesarias, y Sam y Shiro tenían en común el ser hombres sencillos y prácticos, poco asiduos a grandes demostraciones de poderío (a menos de que, claro, quisieras transmitirles seguridad a los planetas de la Coalición de Voltron a través de un show acerca de sus aventuras, pero eso fue más idea de Coran).

Las únicas decoraciones que habían en las paredes eran fotos: fotos de las plantas mayores del Cuartel desde su formación, fotos que reflejaban el avance de las naves empleadas en el tiempo, fotos de las tripulaciones de misiones históricas... Lance tuvo que esconder una sonrisa melancólica cuando cruzaron frente a la foto de la misión a Kerberos. Si el Cuartel, o alguien en la Tierra hubiera sabido lo todo lo que esa misión iba a traer consigo... Las fotos que le siguieron le eran muy familiares: las naves MFE con sus pilotos, el Atlas y su tripulación. Su sonrisa se hizo más sincera al ver a su hermana Verónica de pie en la foto, con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro. A su izquierda se encontraba Coran; el uniforme de cadete del Cuartel combinaba con su cabello y su inigualable bigote de una forma que era casi dolorosa a la vista. Al otro lado de Verónica estaba Sam, la fatiga evidente en sus facciones, pero su mirada expresaba la misma satisfacción que había en el rostro de su hermana. Y a la derecha de Sam, al centro de la foto, estaba el capitán del Atlas. Shiro lucía una sonrisa única y radiante, como si al fin hubiera encontrado su lugar en el mundo luego de haberle cedido el control del León Negro a Keith.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la última foto del pasillo, prediciendo de ante mano lo que iba a encontrar en ella: los cinco Leones de Voltron, con sus Paladines en formación ante ellos. Keith se encontraba en el centro de la foto, sujetando su casco bajo un brazo y con una sonrisa segura que habría sido muy extraña de él en la época en que lo había conocido, pero se había vuelto más y más usual desde que se volvió el líder de Voltron. A su izquierda, se encontraban Pidge y Hunk. Su mejor amigo tenía su característica sonrisa bonachona y serena, esa que transmitía confianza a los que lo rodeaban. Por el contrario, la expresión de la chica a su lado era seria y profesional; sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba, sí, pero parecía un poco forzado. Pidge había estado bastante decaída en esa época, incluso un poco distante, pero él nunca había sabido a ciencia cierta por qué. Y por el otro lado, a la derecha de Keith, estaban él y Allura. La sonrisa de la princesa era deslumbrante. Aquella foto había sido tomada un poco después de que ambos comenzaran a salir, y si bien el hecho de que fuera una foto oficial les impedía relajarse, algo en ella parecía insinuar su relación, aunque fuera sólo impresión suya.

Finalmente, sus ojos se posaron en su propia imagen en la foto. También estaba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que era tan característica de él en aquellos días, como si el mundo, o el universo incluso, fuera suyo ¿Dónde había quedado esa seguridad? ¿En qué momento había perdido esa confianza? ¿En qué momento volvió a darse cuenta de su propia insignificancia?

\- ¿Lance? - lo llamó su compañera desde unos pasos más adelante, y sólo entonces el latino se dio cuenta de que se había detenido entre las dos últimas fotos. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella, que lo esperaba frente a una puerta imponente. A su lado, una placa decía "Almirante Takashi Shirogane".

Así que ya habían llegado.

Lance tragó saliva y miró a su compañera, dubitativo. Quizás ver las fotos no había sido buena idea después de todo. A su lado, Pidge le dedicó una sonrisa para transmitirle seguridad antes de dirigirse a otro intercomunicador, ubicado bajo la placa.

\- Shiro, soy yo - dijo al micrófono en voz baja. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente, y dándole una última mirada, Pidge entró primero en la oficina. 

\- Pidge - a través de la puerta Lance escuchó la voz de su antiguo compañero y líder. La nostalgia y la ansiedad se agolparon de pronto en su pecho. Volver a ver a Shiro lo alegraba, si, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía miedo de lo que el ahora Almirante del Cuartel Galáctico pudiera decir de él, o del fracaso que se había vuelto su vida los últimos meses - Me dijeron que vienes con un acompañante importante...

Su compañera se giró expectante, y Lance ya no tuvo escapatoria. Inhalando una gran bocanada de aire, entró en la oficina.

\- Lance - saludó Shiro. Los años de peleas no habían sido amables con él; se veían reflejados en su prematuro cabello blanco, su cicatriz, y las líneas de preocupación que surcaban su rostro. Incluso así, su sonrisa era grande y brillante cuando se levantó de su asiento para saludarlo - Es muy bueno verte ¿cómo estás?

\- Ehmm... ¿bien? - respondió vacilante. No era una respuesta sincera en lo más mínimo, pero era la esperable, mejor al menos que dejar al descubierto todos sus problemas personales. Y sin embargo, el Almirante sabía que algo andaba mal; Lance lo supo al sentir sus ojos grises estudiándolo de pies a cabeza.

\- Creo que debería marcharme - murmuró Pidge a su espalda, llamando la atención de ambos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el reloj de la pared - Tengo que hacer una clase en 10 minutos. Nos vemos luego, Shiro - se despidió con una sonrisa, pero cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo - Lance, si te desocupas temprano, espérame en mi oficina. Es la que antes era de la profesora Montgomery. Salgo a las 11:30.

Ella salió, y ambos hombres contemplaron la puerta cerrándose por unos momentos antes de devolver la mirada al otro. Lance pudo distinguir curiosidad brillando en los ojos del Almirante.

\- Toma asiento - ofreció Shiro, indicándole la silla al otro lado de su escritorio, y sentándose en la suya - ¿Katie y tú llegaron juntos?

\- Sí - respondió Lance, secretamente aliviado de que el asiático se hubiera olvidado de su conversación anterior - Me estoy quedando en el departamento de Pidge por ahora.  

\- Espera ¿te estás quedando donde Pidge? - por algún motivo que no alcanzó a entender, Shiro sonaba sorprendido.

\- ¿Sí? - contestó un tanto vacilante - Ella dijo que no tenía problema y que era ilógico gastar en un hotel...

\- Lance... - el latino reconocía perfectamente ese tono de voz. Era el mismo que Shiro había usado por años para regañarlo cada vez que coqueteaba con alguna alienígena.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó consternado - Shiro, por favor ¡Es Pidge! ¡Es como mi hermana pequeña! 

El asiático lo miró fijamente por unos momentos, como juzgándolo en silencio, antes de suspirar cansado. Apoyo los codos en su escritorio, cerró sus ojos y se aclaró la garganta para recobrar su compostura.

\- Entonces... - dijo, volviendo su mirada a él - ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí en la Tierra?

Lance guardó silencio unos momentos. Realmente no quería seguir el curso que iba a tomar esta conversación, pero Shiro se terminaría enterando tarde o temprano.

\- Uhmm... Indefinidamente - admitió contra su voluntad. Ya no había vuelta atrás; él sabría que había algo mal. El asiático pestañeó confuso.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - Lance suspiró. Shiro había sido lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido durante su tiempo en el espacio. Sabía que eventualmente conectaría todo y se daría cuenta, así que  _¿ya qué?_  La pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano.

\- Allura y yo terminamos - respondió de un sopetón. No tenía sentido seguir tratando de ocultarlo. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro del Almirante

\- Ya veo...

\- No fue nada feo, si eso es lo que crees - por algún motivo Lance sintió la necesidad de excusarse - Es sólo... Nuestras prioridades eran distintas y yo no podía seguir así... - a medida que hablaba, su voz se hacía más y más débil e insegura. El latino odiaba como sonaba, odiaba admitir todo esto, y mucho más frente a alguien a quien admiraba tanto como a Shiro. Clavó su mirada en el suelo a su derecha, sin querer ver el reproche en los ojos del Almirante.

\- Lance - lo llamó Shiro - Está bien. Puedes hablar de eso.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Shiro? -preguntó el moreno con más agresividad de la que quería demostrar. Sus ojos azules volvieron a posarse en el Almirante, que lo miraba con algo de sorpresa - Me siento como un imbécil. No sé si lo que hice está bien, tampoco sé si quedarme hubiese sido un mejor opción. Sólo siento que fallé en todo lo que me propuse alguna vez.

\- Oye, tranquilo. Nunca es simple terminar una relación así de larga. Créeme, lo sé - sus ojos grises se detuvieron en la única fotografía de su escritorio. Desde su punto de vista, Lance podía distinguir a los dos pilotos jóvenes que se reían en ella: uno de ellos era Shiro, con su cabello aún de un sano color negro, sus dos brazos intactos y sin ninguna cicatriz en su cara; el otro... Lance nunca había conocido a Adam, no directamente al menos, aunque era probable que se hubiesen cruzado alguna vez en los pasillos del Cuartel. Sin embargo, había hablado con Keith mientras los Paladines estaban en recuperándose en el hospital del Cuartel tras su última batalla para liberar la Tierra, y él le había hablado sobre de Adam, y sobre por qué por momentos Shiro se veía tan deprimido al regresar al planeta.  

\- Y a pesar de que el dolor disminuye con el tiempo - continuó el asiático - nunca se va complemente. Lo siento, puede que sea demasiado auto referente, y son dos casos muy distintos. Pero a veces tienes que ponerte a ti mismo, o lo que tú quieres, primero, porque la otra persona no lo hará; no porque no te ame, simplemente porque no ven las cosas como tú. Y al final, tu vida es sólo tuya.

\- Entonces...  - dijo el moreno, vacilante - ¿Crees que hice lo correcto?

\- Nunca sabremos si hicimos lo correcto, Lance - respondió Shiro con un tono de voz cansado - pero si me preguntas a mí, en tu caso creo que habría tomado la misma decisión.

\- Eso... de cierta forma es reconfortante - dijo el latino, esbozando una pequeña sonrisita de alivio.  

\- Cuidado, no te recomendaría seguir mis pasos. Puedes perder un brazo en el proceso - La bien intencionada broma rompió la tensión de la habitación y tomó por sorpresa a Lance, que pestañeó dos veces antes de soltar una risita que fue acompañada por el Almirante. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado y del alto cargo que ahora ocupaba, Shiro no había perdido su tranquilo sentido del humor; y este hecho lo llenó de alivio. Aún seguía siendo el mismo de antes, ese que había admirado como un héroe hasta que se dio cuenta de que era tan humano como él mismo, y su idolatría se transformó en un profundo respeto.

\- ¿Y entonces? - preguntó el Almirante de la nada.

\- ¿Entonces? - repitió Lance

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora? - explicó el mayor.

\- Yo... en realidad, no lo sé - respondió el moreno, vacilante - Digo, quería venir a la Tierra y pasar tiempo con mi familia, y ya lo hice; pero después de eso, no estoy seguro...

\- ¿Has pensado en regresar al Cuartel? - preguntó Shiro - El teniente Eriksson ya está por retirarse, y nos vendría bien tener otro instructor de vuelo. Katie podría hacerlo, claro, pero ya está bastante ocupada con sus clases y laboratorios; y en mi caso, ser Almirante ocupa una ridícula cantidad de horas de papeleo y reuniones...

Lance lo miró con sorpresa. Siempre había querido ser piloto, sí, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza ser instructor. Él nunca había sido muy bueno en realidad; diablos, con suerte había llegado a ser piloto de batalla, y sólo gracias a que Keith había sido expulsado. Y sin embargo...

_"¡Eres un Paladín de Voltron!"_    
Las palabras de Pidge resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza.

Es cierto, ya no era el adolescente mediocre y medio idiota que hacía lo posible por pasar sus clases mientras intentaba lucir bien para las chicas. Ya no era el piloto de carga promovido por pura suerte gracias a que alguien más le había dejado un lugar. Ya no era sólo el chico cubano que había dejado la Tierra en un león robótico gigante sin saber en qué se estaba metiendo. Ese adolescente se había perdido en algún lugar de las estrellas en medio de una guerra intergaláctica. Lo que había quedado tras él era...

\- Piénsalo - dijo Shiro, dándose cuenta de su vacilación por su silencio - Y recuerda, Lance. Siempre tendrás un lugar con nosotros. Y no estoy hablando sólo del Cuartel Galáctico ¿sabes?

Esas palabras... Lance no sabía lo mucho que las había necesitado hasta que las escuchó de la boca de Shiro.

\- ... Gracias - Lance respondió, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- En fin - Shiro cerró los ojos un momento antes de levantarse de su asiento y volver a mirarlo, con expresión bastante más traviesa - ¿quieres ir a ver la práctica de vuelo de los Cadetes? Las naves que teníamos en nuestros tiempos no son nada en comparación a las que usan ahora...

\- ¿Qué pasó con la ridícula cantidad de papeleo del cargo de Almirante? - comentó Lance divertido, mientras lo imitaba.

\- No hablamos de eso - contestó Shiro con algo de molestia. Sin decir más, su antiguo líder lo tomó por los hombros y lo arrastró por la puerta

 

* * *

 

Al final, Shiro terminó dándole un tour por todas las instalaciones de la sede. Lance tenía que reconocer que Sam y Shiro habían hecho un excelente trabajo integrando la tecnología alienígena proporcionada por la Coalición al quehacer diario del Cuartel, aunque Shiro atribuía el mérito a Sam y a Pidge. Ya le hubiera gustado a Lance poder haber piloteado en su momento una de las naves IFP III, uno de los prototipos de las naves MFE que luego había sido adoptada como nave de práctica.

\- Bueno, aquí estamos - dijo Shiro, deteniéndose frente a una puerta. Lance recordaba esta oficina; de alguna forma; Hunk y él siempre terminaban en ella, siendo regañados por la profesora Montgomery - Será mejor que esperes adentro

\- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar sin Pidge? - Shiro le dedicó una sonrisa segura antes de ingresar un código en el panel junto a la puerta.

\- Beneficios de los altos cargos - respondió a la muda pregunta de Lance, que lo veía con una mezcla de asombro y entretención - Aunque Katie me habría dado la contraseña de su oficina si fuera necesario, o al menos eso quiero creer.

La puerta ante ellos se abrió, y Shiro hizo un ademán con su mano, indicándole que pasara. Lance dio dos pasos antes de darse cuenta que su acompañante no lo seguía. Giró la cabeza en su dirección.

\- ¿No vienes?

\- No, en realidad ya debería regresar a la oficina - contestó el mayor con una sonrisa un poco arrepentida - Probablemente ya hayan al menos tres personas queriendo asesinarme por no estar ahí.

\- Oh... Ya veo - el latino se volteó completamente para encararlo, y tomar la mano que el Almirante le extendía como saludo.

\- Si sigues en la Tierra, ven a visitarnos más seguido - dijo Shiro, estrechando su mano con firmeza- No vuelvas a desaparecer así .

\- Oye, al menos yo vine a visitar - contestó Lance - Keith no ha tocado la Tierra desde que partimos después de la Invasión.

\- Bueno, al menos él sigue llamándome al menos una vez a la semana  - repuso Shiro con una sonrisa. El moreno no se sorprendió: harían falta más que un millón de años luz de distancia para separar a esos dos. Ambos soltaron una risita.

\- Nos vemos pronto - se despidió Lance con seguridad, prometiéndose a si mismo cumplir la promesa implícita en esas palabras. Shiro asintió antes de soltar su mano y retirarse por el pasillo por donde vinieron. El latino contempló su espalda, aún fuerte a pesar de estar cargada con el peso de las memorias y la responsabilidad, hasta que desapareció al girar en una esquina. Soltando un suspiro, se volteó hacia el interior de la habitación.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas, Lance dio un vistazo a su alrededor. La oficina de Pidge estaba más ordenada de lo que podría haber esperado luego de haber sido testigo del desastre que era su habitación en el castillo. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que ahora fuera un ejemplo de orden militar. Habían torres de papeles apiladas por todas partes, aparatos electrónicos a medio armar, y al menos tres computadoras encendidas y en medio de distintos procesos que se veían más complicados de lo que estaba dispuesto a comprender.

Poniendo un poco más de atención, Lance descubrió una cafetera en un rincón, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Por supuesto que iba a estar ahí: Pidge siempre había necesitado café para funcionar, o al menos la variación alteana que Hunk había descubierto en la cocina del Castillo. Usando su instinto, descubrió dónde su amiga guardaba el café y el azúcar, y abajo de estas, dónde estaban las tazas. Habían cinco de ellas: una verde, que estaba saltada en una parte, una negra, una amarilla, una azul y una roja, las últimas tres cubiertas de polvo. Lance fue a lavar un par antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Pidge regresó a la oficina justo cuando el latino terminaba de servir el café recién preparado en la taza azul. La italiana tenía su mejor cara de haber tenido una mañana horrible.

\- ¿Café? - preguntó el latino, extendiéndole el tazón verde lleno de la bebida caliente en una mano. Pidge lo miró con sorpresa unos momentos, sus ojos brillantes con el rastro de una emoción que él no logró identificar antes de desaparecer. Quizás fue sólo una ilusión de su mente. - Gracias - dijo Pidge con voz suave, esbozando una sonrisa cálida que borró todo rastro de cansancio de su rostro, y por algún motivo, Lance sintió un extraño calor en sus mejillas. Sin percatarse de ello, su amiga recibió la taza y le dio un sorbo, para luego abrir los ojos sorprendida - ¿Cómo supiste...?

\- Eres tú, tenía que haber café en algún lugar de esta oficina - respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros - Y todavía recuerdo la ridícula cantidad de azúcar que le echas a tu café.

Pidge lo miró con reproche, a lo que el latino sólo le dio una sonrisita de suficiencia, mientras se apoyaba en una encimeras de la oficina. Luego tomó un sorbo de café, y el sabor amargo le trajo recuerdos de días pasados.

\- Papá adoraba tomar café en las mañanas ¿sabes? - comentó con nostalgia, con los ojos fijos en su bebida y su mente perdida en sus recuerdos - Cuando mi madre dejó de preocuparse por la cafeína que tomábamos, él siempre nos preparaba un tazón a todos para el desayuno...

\- Lance... - murmuró ella. El latino pestañeó, volviendo al presente, y sus ojos se dirigieron a Pidge, que lo miraba preocupada. Le dedicó una sonrisa para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? - preguntó, tratando de disipar la tensión de la conversación. A su lado, su amiga lo vio de reojo por un momento antes de soltar un quejido.

\- Horrible - respondió con voz cansada, dejándose caer en su silla - Nadie en la clase hizo la tarea que les mandé, así que no tenían la base para entender lo que teníamos que ver hoy, y no avanzamos mucho. Ahora voy a tener que modificar el calendario del curso y resumir un par de clases importantes...

\- Bueno, Pidgey... - la italiana, que se había desparramado sobre su escritorio, lo miró levantando una ceja ante el uso del apodo - de todas formas no puedes esperar que sus estudiantes estén conscientes tan temprano en la mañana ¿no?

\- Créeme, si tuvieran mi clase en la tarde nadie la aprobaría - comentó ella algo molesta, antes de soltar un suspiro y comenzar a teclear sin ánimo un en la computadora que tenía en frente. Lance rió por lo bajo.

\- Eres una pésima persona, y definitivamente no me gustaría tener clases contigo - ahora fue Pidge quien sonrió, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla

\- Suerte para ti que eso no va a pasar...

 

* * *

 

El viernes en la tarde, Pidge regresó del trabajo un poco más tarde de lo habitual, esgrimiendo un par de pasajes de avión.

\- Haz las maletas, nos vamos de viaje - declaró al entrar al departamento.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó el latino, levantándose de un salto del sofá, donde había estado jugando videojuegos - ¿Dónde?

\- Es una sorpresa - respondió ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero su amiga no se dejó intimidar - Sólo hazlo, compré los pasajes para hoy en la noche

\- ¿Y cómo sabré exactamente qué empacar? - le preguntó, mientras ella cerraba la puerta tras de sí y daba unos pasos hacia el interior para dejar su cartera sobre una silla.  

\- Sólo echa a la maleta lo que usarías en tu casa, no es tan difícil.

-¿No tienes que trabajar el lunes?

\- Pedí un par de días libres. Vamos ¡Será divertido!

Eso no aclaraba nada más que el hecho de que iban a estar fuera una semana, pero al ver la expresión radiante de su amiga, decidió cerrar su boca y seguirle el juego. Si un viaje repentino a quién sabe dónde junto a él hacía así de feliz a Pidge, que no era precisamente conocida por su tendencia a salir de la comodidad de su hogar ¿quién era él para negárselo?

Además, tenía que admitir que le encantaba verla sonreír.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún no estoy segura de haber representado bien a Shiro; escribir escenas entre Lance y Pidge me sale natural, pero escribir la conversación entre Shiro y Lance me costó un par de semanas en realidad.  
> También, tuve que darle un apellido a Lance. Siendo yo también latina, quería respetar su herencia, así que “McClain” estaba descartado. “Serrano” era una opción, pero me parece mucho que ese apellido estaba relacionado con una parte del fandom con la que no quiero interactuar, así que tampoco lo usé. Al final, y luego de una conversación con mi novio, elegí el que dejé en el fic. Probablemente suene un poco... cheesy? pero en realidad se lo puse en honor a un buen amigo mío.  
> Leo especulaciones sobre a dónde van a ir ahora, aunque en lo personal me parece algo bastante lógico.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre pensé que sólo iba a usar esta cuenta para recibir actualizaciones de los fics que leo, pero bueno... Este fanfic es un montón de primeras veces: es mi primer trabajo al que le veo algo de esperanza; es el primer fanfic largo y el primero que me atrevo a realmente escribir y subir. Creo que es un buen desafío para mi misma. He estado trabajando en esto desde agosto, y en septiembre subí el primer capítulo a mi tumblr personal, pero una amiga me ha estado insistiendo para que también lo suba aquí. Lamentablemente mi vida no me deja mucho tiempo para avanzar en él, así que las actualizaciones serán lentas. Algún día, cuando tenga más tiempo, quiero traducirlo al inglés también.  
> Por favor, déjenme sus impresiones, buenas o malas, o cualquier detalle que piensen que pueda mejorar.


End file.
